Fox's Betrayal
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Krystal caught Fox cheating behind her back with Falco.


**Author's Note:** Like always I only write for the fun not to impress anyone so I really don't care about spelling and grammar, and maybe just maybe I may fix a couple of stuff. I always finish my stories, no matter how long it takes, but I'll be honest, there will likely be some long waits between updates after all, I like to make sure that my stories are coherent and at least a little perfect. So. I tend to perhaps spend a little too much since that sort of stuff takes time and attention so it need to be handled gently so they don't break or end up in an incomprehensible tangle of a mess.

 **Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Star Fox and also, this story will my contains slash, which some may disapprove of but if you do not approve, please do not read it and tried to threaten me in a reporting me like a coward like those idiots of the Eliminator group who are responsible on killing this site but anyway, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

It was a currently late in Corneria City as the sky was dark filled with bright stars that illuminated the sky with its full moon shining brightly in the sky, gracefully shines upon it where two-hundred of different species live together and despite it was night time, the city it is still filled with crowds of people walking around from office workers, to families, to students and other types of people from different species walking, running or strolling down the busy streets but the city was not quite as busy as they would be during the day but there was some quiet activity here and there with people conversing with each others, some a bit louder than that others, and couples walking hand in hand, laughing. A young a blue vixen that is standing around at 5 feet 8 inches tall with a turquoise-blue eyes, a slender frame with a curvaceous figure and blue fur in the whole body with white fur in the face area and part of torso name Krystal who is wearing a sleeveless V-neck blue-sweater, dark-loafers and a grey-stretch font-pants walked through the sidewalk in the night carrying a one-strap backpack. It had been two years since Star Fox has defeated Emperor Anglar and many members of the Star Fox Team retire. Krystal and Fox were fully dating, and they were happy together, they complimented each other's personality traits, and even though they could get on each other's nerves at the best of times, it was interactions like these that reminded them both as to why they fell for each other in the first place.

They had an odd living arrangement as Krystal is now living in a apartment on Corneria City and although Fox did live with her, he would frequently journey back to the Great Fox and stay there for several days but he explained it was to help Falco to train the new generation of pilots and Krystal learned to be ok with it. Krystal expressed strongly to Fox when they first began dating but she couldn't help herself to suspected that Fox, was cheating on her. This was hard to understand, because he'd spent month chasing after her after the defeat of the Anglar Empire and declaring his undying love for her but recently her suspicions had started to grow since whenever she made eye contact with Fox, he diverted his eyes with a guilty expression that he failed to hide, he some times he just disappeared off the face of the planet and she didn't like it one bit and then the staying for several day in the great Fox with Falco make her suspect that Fox was having a secret, GAY relationship with him but Krystal liked proof and hunches had none so until she finally see him cheating by her own eyes, she will reject the idea that Fox had to be cheating on her. Krystal arrive to the small apartment building and walked up to several flights of stairs to her floor. Reaching her apartment door Krystal put one of her hands in her pocket and pulled out a wallet and open it so she could pull out her keycard before she swiped her keycard through the card-reader device, a green light flashed on the device with a clicking noise.

The door slides away allowing Krystal to stepped into the apartment before the door slide shut itself and the card-reader green light turned red, but she was welcomed with moaning and assumed Fox was just jacking off, even though some of the moans were made by two guys. So Krysta slowly walked in and then she pushed the light switch buttons and the light on in the apartment room, illuminating the dark room. Krystal stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Fox her boyfriend was on the bed in the doggy style position with his eyes shut as he was gripping onto the blankets of the bed as he groaned while Falco who was also has his eyes shut and has his fingers wrapped around Fox's hips guiding his movement while he has his cock in him from behind panted while thrusting into him roughly but then they pivoted when they saw Krystal standing there so Falco pulled out of Fox and fearfully watching Krystal as he hurried to try and dress himself while Fox was staring at Krystal with his eyes wide open, at her stunned girlfriend. Krystal couldn't believe her eyes that this couldn't be real that it had to be some mistake but after a few minutes passed that she has been frozen since the moment she had flicked on the light switch, she snapped.

"Fox McCloud!" Krystal shrieked angry at Fox with angry tears clouded her eyes as she watched Fox jumped off the bed terrified.

"K-Krystal it's not what it looks like!" Fox said as he looked at Krystal in a panic as she felt rage bubbling up inside her.

"Not what it looks like?! Oh please enlightened me on what's going on here?" Krystal bellowed angry as her eyes and hands glow from her psi-power causing Fox to turned pale and Falco gulped as his eyes widened, "H-How can you do this to me? How can you do this to me?" She yelled as her anger was mixed with sadness and betrayal tearfully, "And how long?" She asked trying to hold her anger but there was a silence for about two minutes as Fix refused to answer, "How long?!" She repeated herself holding as her eyes and hands were still glowing with her psi-powers while tears were still coming down from her yes.

Fox gulped before he looked away from Krystal, "A year..."

"You bastard!" Krystal yelled as she immediately swung out with her right-hand at Fox and threw him into the wall with her telekinesis before he fall to the floor and she then turned to look at Falco who looked at her in a panic as he see that her eyes that were like ice and by this time she was deadly calm, "Get your shit and leave. Never fucking come back, asshole." She said as she use her psi-power to grabbed him by the throat and lifted him a foot off the ground before he gave her a nodded so she free him.

Falco did as he was instructed and grabbed his vest, shoes and shirt before he quickly make his way to the door and then the door shut itself as Falco left, "Wanna tell me why Falco was in our bed..." Krystal murmured angrily but she keeps a calm exterior as she then turned to look at Fox who has his head down and was sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest and his hands covering his eyes while he was still naked, "And why he was fucking you?"

"I can't say anything in my own defense, Krystal..." Fox said shortly as Krystal's cold dead eyes stared at him so he squeezed his own eyes shut and looked away, "And for that I am sorry!"

"Well, thank you for being honest, and I should hope to any supreme being out there, that you are actually sorry for what I just witnessed..." Krystal murmured angrily but still she keeps a calm exterior as she gave Fox a cold stare making him to shiver slightly while he was staring straight at her eyes, "But now, tell me exactly why Falco was fucking you while we were still going out."

"Were?" Fox asked as he looks at Krystal confused but he was still shivering slightly.

"Do you really think I'll let you back into my life after you proved that you are not trustworthy with my heart? HELL NO!" Krystal yelled furiously with anger evident on her face as she finally was letting some anger to be show, "In no way in hell am I letting you touch me again!" She murmured through her tears as her shoulders were shaking and Fox's eyes darkened with sadness at what he'd done, "You've killed my heart for the last time, and that's it."

"Krystal I-" Fox started saying to which Krystal cut him off.

"Just leave!" Krystal softly said through her tears with her shoulders still shaking, "I want to be alone."

Fox stood up in his feet and attempt to reached towards Krystal to comfort her but she glared at him with hate as she clenched her teeth together, looking at him with dark eyes making him to step back away for her. Fox then nodded as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand while his body shook in sadness and anger before he dress himself up and pack his bags. Krystal looked ahead to watched Fox leaving the apartment that they once share before he shut the door, she signed and wiped her tears furiously with the back of her hand while she walked over to the sofa and sat down letting her head fall into her hands, letting a tear fall from her perfect and now heartbroken blue-eyes.


End file.
